heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ezra Bridger/Quotes
Season 1 Spark of Rebellion: Part 1 :Ezra: amazed I'm... I'm in space... wave of TIE Fighters opens fire And I'm about to DIE! :Ezra Bridger: They came back! his head on the ceiling of the crawlspace Ow... I don't believe it. : :Ezra Bridger: himself Well, every little bit helps. :Ezra Bridger: Twenty-Two Pick-Up? Care to let me in on the secret? :Ezra Bridger: I know where they're really taking the Wookiees. Have you heard of the spice mines of Kessel? Droids in Distress 1.01 : :Hera Syndulla: Maybe you can cut Zeb a little slack today. Do you know what a T-7 disruptor is? What it does to an organic being? :' Ezra Bridger': Uh, no... :Hera Syndulla: Well, Zeb knows. Because it's what the Imperials used on his people when they cleared his homeworld. Very few Lasat survived. And none remain on Lasan. Fighter Flight 1.02 :Ezra Bridger: Yeah... about that, uh... quickly we stole a TIE Fighter... :Kanan Jarrus: YOU WHAT?! :Zeb Orrelios: He's taking it better than I thought... :Kanan Jarrus: Get RID of it! :Ezra and Zeb: Do we have to? :Kanan Jarrus: sighs At least tell me you dismantled the locator beacon? :Zeb Orrelios: laughter Of course... we're not fools... to Ezra Under there, the red one. No, wait! The blue! :Ezra Bridger: Well, which one?! :Kanan Jarrus: annoyed It's the red and the blue! :Zeb Orrelios: How much for the whole crate? :Tsoklo: I'm sorry. They're already sold. :Ezra Bridger: Well, maybe we can buy one from-- :Tsoklo: From the Empire? Yah, good luck. :Ezra Bridger: Thanks for the save. Guess I owe you now. :Zeb Orrelios: Let's just say we're eternally even. :Ezra Bridger: All I did was save your life from an Imperial agent, or did that slip your mind? :Zeb Orrelios: How could it? You remind me every 23 seconds. :Stormtrooper: Wait, you did all this… for fruit? :Ezra Bridger: No! Okay, maybe a little. Rise of the Old Masters 1.03 :Ezra Bridger: What happened to her? I don't understand. : Grand Inquisitor: No? It doesn't seem complicated. I am the Inquisitor. Welcome. Yes, I'm afraid Master Luminara died with the Republic, but her bones continue to serve the Empire, luring the last Jedi to their end. :Ezra Bridger: Spectre-3, come in! It's a trap! radio emits nothing but static :Grand Inquisitor: There will be no reinforcements. and the Inquisitor ignite their lightsabers and duel; the Inquisitor quickly gets the upper hand Interesting...it seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Bilaba. :Kanan Jarrus: shocked ''How...? Who are you? :'Grand Inquisitor': The Temple records are quite complete; in close quarter fighting, Bilaba's emphasis was ''always on Form III...which you favor to a ridiculous degree. Clearly you were a poor student. :Grand Inquisitor: Are you paying attention, boy? The Jedi are dead, but there is another path...the dark side! :Ezra Bridger: Never heard of it! :Grand Inquisitor: [to Kanan] Have you taught him nothing? :Grand Inquisitor: Do you really think you can save the boy? For his sake, surrender! :Kanan Jarrus: I'm not making deals with you! :Grand Inquisitor: Then we'll let him make one, shall we? [knocks out Kanan] Your master cannot save you, boy. He's unfocused and undisciplined. :Ezra Bridger: Well then we're perfect for each other! :Grand Inquisitor: I do so admire your persistence. Ready to die? [advances on Ezra] :Kanan Jarrus: [awakens] ... NOOO! [slams the Inquisitor on the ceiling] :Ezra Bridger: Well, I don't want the best teacher! I want you. Breaking Ranks 1.04 :Stick to the plan. I'll figure out a way to get on board. :Zeb: 'Did you get the decoder? Good. Where's Ezra? :'Sabine Wren: 'What? What do you mean he went back to the Academy? :shows Sabine and Zeb a hologram of Ezra'' :'''Ezra Bridger: Guys, I know you're expecting me, but I have to stay at the Academy.There's this kid there, Jai Kell. And he'll get scooped up by the Inquisitor if I don't help him. :Zeb Orrelios: Wait. The Inquisitor? Is Ezra out of his... :Ezra Bridger: You probably think I've lost my mind. And you're probably right. But it's your fault. The old me never stuck his neck out for a stranger. Clearly, I've spent way too long with you heroes. Decode the hyperspace coordinates and get them to Specter-1. Oh, and if you're not too busy, attack the Academy tomorrow at noon. I could use the diversion so I can get out of here. Specter-6 out. Out of Darkness 1.05 :and Ezra have just discovered a mistake on their part has put Hera and Sabine in trouble :Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios: This is your fault! You and Chopper! :Ezra Bridger: You were the one running the diagnostic; you should have checked! :Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios: I'll check you, right into the wall! :Ezra Bridger: We have to tell Kanan, but don't tell him it's our fault! and Zeb burst into Kanan's room :Ezra and Zeb: Kanan-! holds up a hand to stop them :Kanan Jarrus: Hera and Sabine are in danger. :Ezra Bridger: impressed Wow, how could you tell? Could you sense it? :Kanan Jarrus: No...I could hear you two yelling outside the door! Empire Day 1.06 :rebels have found Tseebo, a Rodian fugitive and old friend of Ezra's family :Ezra Bridger: Tseebo went to work for the Imperial Information Office after the Empire took my parents away. :Kanan Jarrus: Your parents? You never told us-- :Ezra Bridger: What's to tell? They've been gone for eight years; I've been on my own since I was seven. :... :Kanan Jarrus: Ezra, you okay? :Ezra Bridger: I'm fine. :Kanan Jarrus: I told you, sometimes you have to let your guard down. :Ezra Bridger: brusquely I said I'm fine. leaves the room :Tseebo: Ezra Bridger, son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger, born fifteen years ago today. :Sabine Wren: gasps Empire Day...it's Ezra's birthday. Gathering Forces 1.07 :Ezra Bridger: an unconscious Kanan from the Inquisitor You're not going near him! Inquisitor disarms Ezra easily and advances on him with lightsabers drawn :The Inquisitor: I believe I am; in fact, it's time to end both Jedi and Padawan...for good! Your devotion to your Master is admirable, but it will not save you...nothing can! Inquisitor pushes Ezra back to the edge of a cliff with the Force :Ezra Bridger: angrily Get back! :The Inquisitor: grinning Ah yes, good, unleash your anger! chuckles I will teach you what your Master could not. :Ezra: You don't have anything to teach me! :[The Inquisitor: The darkness is too strong for you, orphan; it is swallowing you up, even now. :Ezra Bridger: afraid No...! :The Inquisitor: Your Master will die... :Ezra Bridger: No! :The Inquisitor: Your friends will die, and everything you've hoped for will be lost! This is the way the story ends! :Ezra Bridger: NO! :Ezra Bridger: I've been on my own since I was seven, okay? If I'd let myself believe my folks were alive, if I let myself believe they'd come back and save me, I'd never have learned how to survive. Path of the Jedi 1.08 :Kanan Jarrus: You lost focus. :Ezra Bridger: been scared by the desiccated corpses of several Jedi Well, dead guys are distracting! :Kanan Jarrus: Ezra, when we were on that asteroid, you made a dangerous connection through the Force. Now I have to know if you are ready. :Ezra Bridger: I am ready. Wait, ready for what? :Kanan Jarrus: For a test, a real challenge, one that could determine if you’re meant to be a Jedi...or not. Idiot's Array 1.09 :Kanan Jarrus: What is going on out here?! :Ezra Bridger: It's a... um...puffer :Kanan: one look at the situation I don't wanna know. :